Love is Hard
by Country wolf-dog
Summary: After getting attacked by members of a rival pack Hutch and Humphrey are rescued by a lone she-wolf. Who Hutch immediately takes a liking to. Will he make it work? And be able to stop anther war from happening in Jasper? Rated T for violence. HutchxOC
1. Bad start

"Humphery, do you really think that the Northern Pack will accept our pack's peace treaty?" Hutch asked nervously. It had been ten minutes since he and Humphery left the meeting with the North pack head Alpha. To negotiate the new boundary of the two pack's teritory. And he had a bad feeling that somthing wasn't quiet right with how the meeting went.

"I don't think there pack is stupid enough to refuse." Humphery replied confidently,"I mean, the united Eastern and Western pack is almost twice the size of there pack. And there is still suposed to be two or three major heards of Caribou in the north anyway."

"That maybe true but the Nothern pack is manly alphas. So we may outnumber them in total wolves but in the case of number of alphas they may be evenwith us." Hutch replied."And don't you think it's wierd to just end the negotiation without an agreement being made?"

"Hutch, come on man you always get like this after a negotiation with an other pack. Every thing will be just fine. I honestly couldn't think of one reason why they wouldn't accept. Hey, if it will make you feel better we can make our way to the river to make anyone tracking us lose our scent." Humphery replied. Starting to get annoyed at the way his second in-command was acting.

"That sounds good to me."Hutch nodded in agreement. Then he and Humphery turned off the game trail they were on and started making there way to the river. But Hutch just couldn't shake the feeling in his gut that they were being followed. Hutch stuck his nose in the air to see if he could smell the sent of any wolf that might be following them. But could only smell the sweet smell of pine trees and midspring breeze. He then closed his eyes and listened intently to see if he could hear another wolf making it's way through the same underbrush he and Humphery were treking through. Humphery turned and looked at Hutch and saw that he was intensly listening for any signs that they were being followed. Humphery immediatly saw an opertunity to scare the crap out of Hutch. Humphery quickly dived into a bush to his left. Hutch was shaken out of his self-indueced trace by the ruffling of bushes to his left. He then realized Humphery had disappeared."Humphery!" Hutch yelled while franticly swinging his head back and forth searching for the missing Head alpha. Humphery chuckled lightly to himslf as he saw his friend go into panic mode. Humphery tensed his muscles and waited for Hutch to turn his head away from his hiding spot. Hutch thought he heard something to his right as he shifted around he exposed his side to Humphery, who quickly sezied the opertunity."RAWWRRR!" Humphery yelled as he lept through the air towards Hutch. But being as highly trained as he was Hutch saw the attack out of the corner of his eye, he side-stept and mule kicked the unknown wolf in the side, sinding him sprawling to the ground. Hutch then faced his attacker and reliezed it was Humphery.

"Geez Humphery. How many times are you going to try and jump me like that? You know one of these days I might just bite your throat and kill you before I realize it was just a prank." Hutch said. As Humphery picked him self up of the ground rubbing his side.

"Geez Hutch. How many times are you going to fall for me disapearing?" Humphery said in a mocking tone."Humphery you may be an alpha on the out-side but on the in-side your still an omega."Hutch replied chuckling."Guilty as charged."Humphery joked back. Hutch chuckled."Hey I think I hear the river up ahead. Let's go!" Hutch exclaimed picking up his pace. The river was in the middle of a large clearing srounded on both sides by towering pine trees. When they both made it to the river they stuck their maws into the river and savored the crisp cold water of the river.

"Man I love the way the water tastes this time of year." Humphery exclaimed as he lefted his head out of the water. Hutch nodded in agreement."Hutch isn't this the river that runs along the eastern boundary of Jasper?" Humphery asked. Hutch looked at the river and then surveyed the area for any landmarks that would explain where they were."Well from what I can tell it is."Hutch replied."Why?" "Hutch come on you've got to see this."Humpery said, as he raced of down the river bank. Completly oblivious to the fresh wolf tracks and slightly disturbed brush on both edges of the clearing. As Hutch chased after Humphery he noticed the paw prints littering the ground.

And the bad feeling in his stomach returned. Hutch doubled his pace to warn Humphery of the impending danger. As he rounded the corner he saw Humphery sitting by the edge of a cliff where the river turned into a waterfall."Humphery we don't have time for are other wolves around here we have to go."Hutch warned.

"Your not going anywhere." replied a stern voice behind them. Hutch and Humphery both turned around in time to see three dark grey and black wolves of the northern pack emerge from the brush."What are you doing here?" Hutch replied sternly but calmly."We are here because we aren't about to give up some of our territory to a bunch of Eastern dogs." said the larger of the three wolves."Hey! Our pack is twice the size it used to be so we need the extra land!"Humphery shouted back."And anyway there is still plenty of prim hunting ground in the North. So what makes our territory so special?" The three wolves looked at each other, and the wolf in the middle gave Humphery a evil grin."You just don't get it do you? We dont want your territory for the hunting ground." The wolf said "We want it because you have it!" And on cue five more wolves emerged from the brush to there left. "Ok so what do you want with us?" Humphery asked trying to figure out what these wolves' intentions are." What do we want?" the first wolf mocked as some of the other wolves lightly chuckled to them selves." Your lives. We were thinking about taking them." As he said that the other wolves started closing in on them in a tight semi-circle. Trapping them with there backs to the cliff and the raging waterfall to there left."Humphery on the count of three I am going to draw there attention while you make a run for it."Hutch wispered to Humphery." No Hutch. I'm not going to let you die trying to protect me like that. We will fight them together." Humphery whispered back."No there is to many of them, we will not last five minutes in a fight."Hutch said back."Then we will jump into the river and go over the waterfall there is a deep pool at the bottom so the fall shouldn't kill us." Humphery replied." Are you crazy?" Hutch asked Humphery. seriously doubting that plain would work."Enough talk. ATTACK!" yelled one of the enemy wolves. Then all the enemy wolves swarmed the two alphas. Humphery quickly grabbed Hutch by his skruff and threw him and himself into the river. As soon as they entered the river the raging current swept them over the edge and down into the pool below.

**A/N: So how was that for the first chapter of my first story here on Fanfiction. Ok, school will be keeping me been very bizzy, but I will try to get another update out next weekend. On another note I am in needed of a female OC for this story, PLEASE send me a PM including the characters name and a brief physical description. Thank you for reading remember to review it is the only way for me to know people are actually reading this. See you guys next time. County wolf-dog**


	2. Now what?

**A/N: Hello everyone! Just wanted to give a quick shoutout to MyWayWriter for being the first one to post a review for this story. And to everyone eles who did so as well thank you. Now on with the story!**

** Chapter:2 "What now?"**

_P.O.V: _CJ

I stood at the edge of the cliff staring down at the pool of water my prey had just plumited down to. Slowly scaning it's surface for the two Western Pack alphas I had been sent to kill. I soon found one lieing on the edge of the pond. Then spoted the other go up to him and help him to his feet. They looked a little shaken up but I couldn't see any injures on either one of them.

"Sir? What do we do now?" I turned around to see my second in-command standing a few feet behind me with a worried look on his face. He was only a few months out of alpha school, so I was more than supprised when Gordon appointed him to be my second in-command for this mission.

"Well" I said back to him while considering my options"You,Randy,and 'Big' Weaver go down there and finish the mission. And bring back their throats as proof that they're can't leave any chance of them surviving. Meet me outside of the main den area in two hours for debriefing. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!" he responded back. And turned to start making his way down the cliff side with Randy and Weaver close behind him.

I turned to the rest of the squad,"Lets head back!" I ordered as we all headed for home.

_P.O.V:_ Humphery

The impact of the water hit me like a brick wall, and knocked all the air out of my lungs but I was practicly being held underwater by the power of the waterfall crashing down on me. Just when I felt like my lungs were going to explode I was able to swim out from underneath the waterfall and come up for a breath of air. I exploded to the surface gasping for air and looking around to get a grsp on were I was. After a quick swim I reached the edge of the pond and flopped on to the bank still trying to regain my breath.

"Need a paw?" asked a familier voice. I looked up to see Hutch standing over me with an outstretched paw.

"Sure" I said grabing his paw. As Hutch helped me to my feet he froze staring up at the top of the cliff we both just fell off.

"What is it?" I asked. When I turned towards the cliff I caught a quick glimpse of a solid black wolf turning away from the cliff's edge.

"Oh man this isn't good." Hutch said more to himself than to me."They know we are still alive down here."

"So?" I asked. I still didn't get what had him so worried.

"Humphery! They were sent here to kill us, I don't think they are going to let us get away just because we fell over a waterfall!"Hutch yelled back at me.

"Ok,ok."I said trying to calm him down."What do we do now?"

"Our best bet is to set up an ambush. I'll bet they won't come down here in full force. So as long as they don't out number us by to much we should be able to handel this." Hutch said.

"Yeah but what if all of them come down here? It'll be eight on two, we won't stand a chance." I replied

"There is no time for what if's right now, we need to find a place to hide anyway. And if they do out number us by to much, we will just stay hidden and try to sneak away" Hutch replied.

I looked over our surondings, the pond we landed in was surrounded by tall pine trees and thick bushes on all sides. "perfect area for an ambush." I thought to myself. I didn't like the odds of us winning in a fight against them, but if it was our best chance of getting out of this thing alive I was up for it.

"Hutch this looks like good spot to set up." I said as I motioned towards a large group of bushes that surrounded the trunk of a large pine. Hutch nodded in agreement then we both crawled on our bellies into the bushes trying to cause as little disdurbance to the bushes as possible. As we lay there in the bush my body started to shake and tremble with prebattle jitters. Every mucsle on my body was shaking and twitching uncontrolable. Hutch looked over at me and could tell I was nervous.

"Humphery. Calm down, take a deep breath and remember your training." Hutch said to me calmly. I took a deep breath and thought back to my time in alpha school.

** Next Chapter will be Humphery's expeiriance at alpha school. That was supposed to be this chapter but that would have made this update extremly long so I decided to put it off until next week. Anyway Story question of the week. 'If a man steals a box of condoms, is that being responsible or irresponsible?' Leave your interesting or creative responce in your review or write me a PM. See you guys next week! **

** Country wolf-dog**


	3. alpha school

** Alpha school:**

_*Flashback* 5 months earlier_

_ P.O.V: _Humphery

_ It has been two weeks since Kate and I got married. Winston and Eve had retired from head alphas of the western pack and past the rank of head Alpha to me and Kate. Tony did the same and past his rank in the eastern pack onto Garth and Lilly when they got married a few days later. But of course they still hung around to make sure we were making wise decisions when it came to the pack's future. But being an omega that is married to an alpha has a few drawbacks._

_ Since I was still considered to be an omega, I was put in-charge of all things concerning the omegas in the western half of the pack, and Kate was in-charge of the alphas. And it went the same way with Lilly and Garth, Lilly in-charge of the eastern omegas and Garth in-charge of the eastern alphas. But really I was just walking around the territory aimlessly making sure the omegas were...well being omegas. Which was fun in all, but overtime it got boring. Cause after I checked on all the omegas I would usually just hang around my den, while Kate was off taking care of the rest of the pack. _

_ And that's exactly what I am doing today. Kate and I had just finished our evening meal and she was off doing something with the alphas and I was stuck doing nothing inside our den. I looked up towards the mouth of the den. Fall was in full swing, the trees were turning from bright green to beautiful shades of red and orange, the air was getting colder by the day, and the sun was setting earlier as well. It was late in the afternoon the sun seamed to be hovering just over the horizon leaving the world in a orange haze, so I figured it would be dark within the next two hours._

_ "Humphrey?You in there?" Hutch shouted from outside the den. Over the past few weeks me and Hutch had become great friends. Unfortunately outside of him, Candu, and Garth none of the other alphas considered me to be there true leader._

_ "Yeah Hutch, I'm here." I called back as I stood up and walked towards the mouth of the den. When I reached the opening of my den Hutch was standing just to my right. "Winston wants to speak with you." Hutch said then motioned for me to follow him, before spinning around on his heels and walking towards Winston's den."Hutch" I called up to him. He stopped and turned back to face me."Hutch cut the official bull crap and act normally." I said trying to stifle a laugh. I found it funny how he always had to be so official. He smiled back at me and continued leading me to Winston's den. _

_ When we reached Winston's den, Hutch turned to me "Well I've gotta go. I'll see you later Humphrey." And then he turned and headed off to resume his normal duties. As I walked into the den I saw Winston and Eve sitting in the back of the den waiting for me. _

_ "Hello Humphrey," Winston greeted warmly "how have you been lately?'"_

_ "I've been doing good. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked curiously._

_ Winston and Eve exchanged glances quickly before responding "Humphrey? How would you like to become an alpha?"_

_ To say I was shocked by the question would be an under statement. I always kind of wanted to be an alpha. I mean who wouldn't? But why now? The pack was at peace and we had plenty of hunters. "I would love to become an alpha." I said eagerly. "But may I ask, why?"_

_ Winston gave me an uneasy glance "Well Humphrey if you and Kate plan on having puppies one day, you need to be able to provide and defend for her. And well... some of the pack's alphas aren't exactly thrilled to be taking orders from an omega." Winston said obviously feeling a little uneasy with that last statement._

_ "I understand, I would be glad to become an alpha to help protect the pack and Kate. Just tell me when Alpha school starts and I'll be there." I said already starting to get excited about my upcoming training._

_ "That is good to hear Humphrey." Winston said "The pack's annual alpha school begins in one week, meet me in the hunting grounds then and you can train along side this year's class._

_ "Thanks Winston. I'll see you then" I said. And swiftly walked out of the den to go tell Kate the exciting news._

_*4 Months later__*****_

___My fourth and final month of training and now it was time to put what I've learned to the test. All of month one we had been doing nonstop physical training. In month two we learned how to become deadly and successful hunters. Which I was surprisingly good at. Month three we learned how to fight and kill with scary efficiency, which I again excelled at. Now it was time to see if we truly had what it takes to be an alpha. _

_ "Alright, as of now you all have just entered your fourth month of Alpha school." Winston said, while looking over our small group of aspiring young alphas. Our class was unusually small this year there were only four wolves taking the class including myself. Cole was the strongest and best fighter, Dylan who at first glance you might mistake for an omega because of his light frame and low amount of muscle, but in a fight he is amazing, and Lucas who was kind of a cross between the two, light on his feet but still very strong. "And now its time for the final test I will be putting you all through. If you fail this test then the past four months I've spent training you all will have been a big waist of time. Starting this evening and running through the end of alpha school, each and everyone of you are going to be taking turns leading your peers on raids against our own pack alphas. You will leave here and from that point on, your on your own. The group will have to hunt so you all can eat and that night you will attack a patrol of alphas I've sent through the territory, and report to me the next morning. Any questions?" _

_ Cole, who was sitting to my left raised his paw, "What are the fighting rules?" he asked. _

_ "The rules of engagement are the same as they were during the sparring matches." Winston inquired "No claws or fangs only paw swipes, punches, and kicks. You will be considered dead after being pinned for more than three seconds, and vise versa. Now remember, the alphas you will be facing will show no mercy. If the team leader is killed or if more than half the group is K.I.A the operation is a failure. And the chances of whoever was leading that mission to graduate as an alpha are very slim. So watch each others back's out there. Now, have selected one of you at random to go first. And Humphrey, you're lucky number one." Winston exclaimed. _

_ "Great" I thought "just perfect!"_

_ "Alright, now the rest of you can relax, you leave in one hour. Humphrey come with me so we can talk about the mission." Winston said. As the other trainees walked away. I followed Winston through the training grounds till he led me inside the temporary den he'd been using since the start of our training._

_ "Hello Humphrey, how have you been lately?" Winston asked. At first this was kind of awkward cause this is the first time in almost four months Winston has really talked to me as if he cared. Usually he was yelling at me for doing something wrong or explaining an exercise to everyone. But for now I decided to just go with it._

_ "I've been doing well sir, thank you. So what about this mission?" I asked anxious to find out more on my mission. _

_ "Yes, now the squad of alphas you will be charged with attacking will be traveling along the pack's hunting trail that runs along side the western boundary of the hunting grounds. I'm sure you know where it is." Winston said. I nod my head confirming I knew which trail he was referring too. Heck I practically walked that trail daily back when I was co-leading the pack with Kate. After discussing a few more details and rules about the op with Winston, I was sent back to my temporary den to think of a plan._

_*time skip 30 minutes*_

_ "Good luck boys I'll see you tomorrow." Winston said, as we departed the training grounds to start making our way back to united pack territory. The training grounds were about ten miles south of the pack's southern most border, so we had a lot of walking ahead of us. "Come on guys lets pick up the pace." I said was we quickened from a slow walk to a light run. We continued our light run for several hours stopping periodically to rest. Finally after what seamed like an eternity of running we reached the pack's southern boarder. I instinctively flicked my tail to signal the group to stop._

_ "Alright circle up on me." I ordered in a hushed voice as the group formed a tight circle around me. "Ok as of now we are back inside of our pack's territory. Which means from this point till the end of the mission talking needs to be kept at a minimum. All of the pack knows why we're here, and if they see us they will treat us as a threat and will not hesitate to engage. So we need to keep a low profile and be extremely careful. Got it?" I asked._

_ "Got it!" the group replied. _

_ "Alright now we still have another mile ahead of us before we reach the hunting grounds so lets get going." I ordered as we continued our trek into the territory. The chatter that was present during our earlier run was now down to an intense utter silence. We kept our bodies low to the ground being sure not to step on any leaves or sticks that might create unneeded noise. The process of slinking through the territory was slow and tedious, every few minutes or so we jumped and hid behind trees, rocks, shrubs, or what ever was available to avoid being spotted by patrolling alphas. Finally after about another hour of careful bushwhacking and a hand full of close calls we made it to the cliff edge that over looked the hunting grounds. Not much had changed in the old valley, the grass was still recovering from the harsh winter months and was just now returning to its original lush green color. _

_ "Hey is anyone hungry?" one of my fellow trainees asked. I looked over and found Dylan pointing towards a sizable white-tail deer walking carelessly through the valley. I smiled at the opportunity for an easy kill. White-tail deer aren't nearly as big as a caribou but for a group of our size, it would do nicely. "Lets catch us some dinner." I said to my squad before descending into the valley. We all made to the bottom quietly and hid in a nearby patch of tall grass. _

_ The deer kept grazing peacefully completely unaware of our group slowly creeping up on him. We kept ourselves as low to the ground as possible, I was practically dragging myself across the ground in an attempt to avoid being seen. When we were about ten yards away from the deer I signaled my squad to initiate the attack. I held my position while the rest of my squad moved up and surrounded the unknowing deer leaving it with no escape route. Seeing that we were all in position I stuck my tail into the air signaling the attack. All at once the group lunged at the deer causing it to rear up and screech in terror. It bucked wildly swinging its massive antlers from side to side in a desperate attempt to ward off it's impending attackers. But it's attempts were to no avail. Every time the deer turned it's back on one of us we would jump up on to it's back, digging our claws and fangs into it's flesh. Soon the deer was covered in wolves viciously attacking every part of it's body. Finally the deer collapsed to the ground, crushed by the weight of three or four wolves ridding on it's back. As the group pinned the still struggling animal to the ground and started digging into it's side. I walked up and clamped down on it's throat and using my two front paws as a brace to hold the animal in place I jerked my head back ripping out it's wind pipe thus sealing it's fate, and then joined my fellow hunters in the feast. The sound of the life or death struggle paired along with the smell of a fresh kill would draw alphas to our position like a magnet, so we ate our meal as quick as possible. After we finished our meal we hid the remains in a nearby bush and quickly departed the scene, being sure to mask our sent to ensure we would not be followed._

_ The sun was now beginning to dip below the horizon by the time we made it to the trail where Winston said we could expect to encounter the patrol. I knew I had to use what little sunlight I had remaining to start setting up the ambush and immediately went to work. I looked up and down the path observing my surroundings and started to put together a plan._

_ ."Hey Dylan," I called. Dylan was the smallest of the group as well as the most agile."do you think you can reach that branch up there?" I asked pointing to a large branch which hung about six feet over the trail. He gave me a sly smile and nodded his head confidently. He took a few steps back then took of in a dead sprint towards the tree. Using his running start he launched himself towards the tree, while in midair he rotated himself so he impacted the tree's trunk with all four paws. Then changed his momentum and launched himself up and onto the branch._

_ "Alright Lucas, Cole, and I will be hiding in these bushes." I said motioning towards a group of bushes just to the left of the trail. "When the patrol walks underneath Dylan, he's going to drop down on the last guy in line. When he does it'll signal the rest of us to jump out and start the attack." I informed._

_ "Hey Humphrey, don't worry I got this." Dylan replied confidently._

_ "Ok guys lets get set up, nightfall is in a few minutes so lets get ready." I ordered as Cole, Lucas, and I eased ourselves into the brush blending in seamlessly with the surrounding foliage._

_ As night fell my senses kicked in and I started observing each and every detail of my surroundings, anticipating that at any moment the squad could come walking down the path. Soon minutes started melting into hours and still no sign of the patrol. We had been laying prone underneath the shrub for who knows how long, and the effects of the previous day were starting to kick in. I could feel my eyelids increasing in weight every minute I lay still. I shook my head hard to ward off the feelings of drowsiness. I looked out over the same section of trail I had been staring at for the past several hours hopping for a change, but saw none. The long eerie shadows cast by the tree branches hanging over head laced across the trail. Up above on one of said branches I could see Dylan's motionless body waiting for the patrol to pass underneath him, but as I studied him closer I noticed something was off about him. His weight was shifted to the right side of the branch leaving him dangerously off balance, then it hit me, he was asleep! _

_ "Dylan wake up." I said in a hushed voice. Just when I was about to call out to him again the inevitable happened. Being so off balance caused him to slide right of the branch. He hit the ground with a thud, and let out a pained groan. Cole, Lucas, and I who had been quiet up until now, busted out laughing. "I'm ok!" Dylan yelled drowsily. Popping off the ground as fast as he could, obviously very embarrassed._

_ "Geez Dylan, I didn't know it was possible for a wolf to bounce that high!" Cole said between fits of laughter. Which was followed up by a few more smart remarks by Lucas, adding to their hysteria._

_ "Hey you two pipe down!" I ordered becoming slightly aggravated by the amount of noise they were making."Dylan get back into your position and don't let me catch you asleep again." I ordered. Dylan gave me a sheepish grin and made his way back up onto the branch. But as he was just about to land on the branch, then out of nowhere Candu jumped out of some near by brush ramming the young alpha in the side. Dylan went flying through the air and landed hard. But Candu was quick to continue the attack and jumped on top of him and started fighting to try and pin him. I was first to react, propelling myself out of the bush and tackling Candu to the ground. We rolled on the ground for a few feet before coming to rest with me on top struggling to control a fiercely fighting Candu. Just when I thought I had him pinned out of no where two more wolves came in and shoved me off Candu and sent me sprawling to the ground a few feet away._

_ My vision was very blurry as I shakily forced myself to my feet to observe my surroundings. The fight had quickly escalated into an all out brawl. Cole and Lucas were doing battle with the two wolves that had attacked me and Dylan was engaged with a forth alpha, leaving me to deal with Candu. _

_ Candu and I circled each other menacingly growling and faking lunges, testing each other out. Candu was an opportunist, meaning he would attack at the first sign that you are not paying attention, but this also made him prone to misjudgment and easier to counter. With this knowledge all I had to do was bait him into attacking first, then counter, and pin. _

_ Me and Candu both kept circling each other staring right into each others' eyes waiting for the other to make the first move. For a brief second I glanced away, tempting Candu to attack. He took the bait, throwing caution to the wind and lunging at me full-force. I waited till the last possible second before quickly side-stepping to the right and dealing a swift kick to his stomach. The resulting kick sent Candu flying and landing hard on his side. I knew this would probably be my best chance to score a pin. As Candu started to push himself off of the ground I ran up and dealt a hard punch to the side of his face, and tackled him back to the ground. He fought desperately trying everything to keep me off him; Rolling, punching, snarling, anything to keep me from pinning him. Unfortunately it was all in vain, with one paw on his shoulder, holding him down and another just below his jaw to restrict his breathing I was finally able to pin him. _

_ "Your dead!" I proclaimed proudly. Apon hearing this Candu's struggling came to a halt as he lay on the ground breathing hard to try and regain his breath. _

_ I looked up from my opponent to observe the battle. Directly in front of me was Lucas who just successfully 'killed' another alpha, behind him could see the retreating forms of the two wolves Dylan and Lucas had engaged, with said wolves right behind them. _

_ "So much for no wolf left behind." I said cockily to Candu. Rubbing it in that we had beaten him._

_ "Whatever Humphrey,"Candu wheezed back. "now would you mind removing your paw from my windpipe anytime soon?" He asked. Realizing my paw must have still been chocking him, I stepped off him and helped him to his feet. _

_ "Hey Candu!" the alpha that was still being pinned by Lucas called. "Looks like someone owes Claw and Scar a caribou!" He shouted._

_ "Don't remind me." Candu replied, as Lucas stepped off the alpha letting him up. "Oh I just remembered, Winston said he needed to speak with you. He said it was important." Candu informed._

_ "Thanks Candu but I think I can take it from here." said a familiar voice somewhere behind me. I turned around just in time to see Winston emerge from a patch of thick brush, he nodded his head at Candu signaling him he was free to go._

_ "Well first-off I just wanted to congratulate you and your team for having a successful raid." Winston started, as Cole, Dylan, and Lucas, who had just returned from chasing off the remaining members of the patrol, sat down behind me. "second you all need to know that alpha school is being cut short this year and you all are being called back to the pack." Winston said with a solemn look on his face._

_ "Why what's happened?" Dylan asked_

_ "Actually I'm not for sure, since I've been away teaching you guys. But from what I have been told, it appears a new pack has entered Jasper. And in previous weeks has been encroaching on our territory, so it has been requested that you all come home now to help the pack." Winston told us._

_ "But what about our training? We haven't finished alpha school yet." Cole said from behind me. _

_ "I've taught you every thing you'll need to know in order to be a successful alpha. And you've proven it here tonight." Winston exclaimed. "Enough questions, you all have had a long hard day, y'all can sleep in mine and Eve's den for tonight, and then return to your own families in the morning." Winston informed us. My head was swimming with all sorts of questions I felt I just had to know. But I could tell by the look on Winston's face that he was not in the mood for an interview. So I nodded my head and followed Winston back to his den. _

_ *end of flashback*_

**AN: Ok before you guys tell me. Yes I know that my last update was over three months ago. And believe me I feel horrible for making you all wait this long for an update. But hopefully the length and quality of this chapter makes up for the long wait, and if it didn't... well I don't know what to tell ya.**

** Anyway be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already fav. and or fallow the story. I promise the next update will be out very soon.(sooner than you may think) Till then.**

_**Cw-d**_


End file.
